


Subway: Eat like Royalty

by TokidokiDaydream



Series: Kinky Memes [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben Tallmadge is such a dad pass it on, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokidokiDaydream/pseuds/TokidokiDaydream
Summary: BenTolMadge: This is cute but why is Alexander so small?? This boi so smol?Damilton: NOoooooOOooOoOoooOoOOOooBenTolMadge: I just want to protect him is this how you feel on a daily basesBenTolMadge: You need food. Im making you food. PEGGY GRAB ME AN AVACADO





	Subway: Eat like Royalty

Damilton: Someone come to Subway with me  
Angeli-kickyourass: Alexander we have been over this  
Angeli-kickyourass: You dont need other people to order at subway for you  
Damilton: THEY ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS I DONT LIKE IT  
BenTolMadge: My dude why go to Subway just make your own sandwiches??  
Damilton: I usually do tbh but i dont have the stuff in because SOMEONE ate all of it durng his binge of Hannibal  
JeSuisChrist: You bitch i had one of the panini bread rolls and suddenly i ate all of it  
Damilton: You ate the LAST panini roll and you put ALL of MY vegetables on it  
JeSuisChrist: Just put something else on it?? We have sandwich stuff in??? Just leave the vegetables??  
Damilton: Laf have you even checked our fridge since you took all the food  
JeSuisChrist: I know we had some stuff left?  
Damilton: Yea, a bunch of fancy meats Laf.  
JeSuisChrist: oh OH SHIT REALLY?? IM SO SORRY I THOUGHT WE HAD OTHER STUFF AHHH  
Trolley: Do you not eat meat Alexander?  
Damilton: Nah I'm Vegan  
BenTolMadge: Yooo same  
Damilton: Yaas  
BenTolMadge: I have veg and stuff if you wanna come over and make sandwiches if you want??  
BenTolMadge: That sounds kinda weird because i have literally never met you but y'know if i can save you from having to go to subway  
Damilton: I mean sure i dont think your an axe murderer so ya where you live fam  
BenTolMadge: I'll PM you my dude   
Damilton: Aight  
Pegarita: Caan i comee im bored  
BenTolMadge: Sure my gal  
Pegarita: Yaaas  
\---------------------  
Pegarita: Here is Peggy Schuyler Live Blogging the first ever meeting of Ben TallMadge and Alexander Hamil-Schuy   
BenTolMadge: Why?  
NarrativeControl: We're testing a family theory which requires us to take note of peoples first reactions to Alexander  
Damilton: Thats a fancy way of saying they think im weak and want to know if they need to protect me from people  
Pegarita: Yeaaa  
BenTolMadge: Dont worry my dudes im probs not gonna hurt Alexander?? Aslong as he isnt like a Nazi or a Dickwad??  
Damilton: Thank you  
BenTolMadge: Y'all nearly here??  
Pegarita: We have stepped out of the Elevator  
BenTolMadge: CoolCool  
SicklyAndPrickly: Has anyone seen my girlfriends   
Trolley: James im right here  
SicklyAndPrickly: Did you take my grey hoodie?  
Trolley: No???  
SicklyAndPrickly: Angelica I want my fucking hoodie back  
BenTolMadge: I did not realise they're in a Poly relationship  
Angeli-kickyourass: Really? We are pretty loud about it  
Angeli-kickyourass: and fuck off James this hoodie is mine now  
SicklyAndPrickly: You motherfucker that is my best hoodie i will get it back  
Angeli-kickyourass: fight me   
BenTolMadge: This is cute but why is Alexander so small?? This boi so smol?   
Damilton: NOoooooOOooOoOoooOoOOOoo   
BenTolMadge: I just want to protect him is this how you feel on a daily bases  
BenTolMadge: You need food. Im making you food. PEGGY GRAB ME AN AVACADO  
Damilton: Yes please make me food i am hungry but i do not need protecting  
Angeli-kickyourass: This entire chat exists because you were to weak to open a Jar  
BenTolMadge: Thats so precious. You are my precious son. Adopted.  
Turtle.Boi: Alexander's already been adopted  
ABurrSir: I mean i agree with Benjamin, the boy is very small  
MacaroniAndMe: Where's Alexander  
Pegarita: Sulking  
4SetsOfCorsets: Where have you been Thomas  
MacaroniAndMe: I got lunch with my Martha and Theo  
DangDiggityDosia: Hey im eating just remember i exist  
ABurrSir: Like we would forget you???  
Pegarita: Lmao Theo who?  
DangDiggityDosia: Theo who will hide your sex toys if you keep it up, babs  
LittleRedDress: Please do not do that  
Pegarita: Yes, my little Demisexual, protect my honour  
ABurrSir: I thought you where asexual Maria???  
LittleRedDress: I thought so to but then as i got closer to Theo and Peggy and i was like,,, shit,,, want the sexy times here???  
LittleRedDress: So we came to the realisation that i figured i was Asexual because i was not close to James like at all and we just kinda figured,, it,, out i guess???  
Turtle.Boi: Good for you Maria  
NarrativeControl: Congrats!  
ABurrSir: Your still have a place on our Asexual Superhero team tho  
LittleRedDress: Oh hell yea the Sexless Vixen will never die  
Damilton: Thats a funny Juxtaposition can i use that  
LittleRedDress: I dont know what a Juxtaposition is but okay  
SicklyAndPrickly: Its a fancy word for Oxymoron  
LittleRedDress: not a clue.  
BenTolMadge: Dear Child do you want lettuce or cabbage on your panini  
Damilton: I would like Cabbage Father  
JeSuisChrist: You too to him being your dad pretty quickly  
Pegarita: He is swaddled on Bens couch with a bottle of water and Gordon Ramsey Compilations on a laptop because Ben was upset he was sulking  
Damilton: Bens a really good dad??? Like SchcuyDad is my Dad but Bens nice and this is nice and sue me okay i like this  
BenTolMadge: I should fucking hope im a good dad i am one  
LittleRedDress: Legit??  
BenTolMadge: Yea i have a 2 year old, William Smith Tallmadge  
Damilton: awwwwwwwww he's really cute  
Pegarita: Ben is showing us pictures of this child and he is very cute  
4SetsOfCorsets: Okay but did you name your child after Will Smith  
BenTolMadge: No but i have no problem with you thinking that the dude is dope  
MacaroniAndMe: Im still at lunch but Alexander Martha says she has finished your skirt thing  
Damilton: Yaaaaaaaaaas i will be the prettiest merman  
MacaroniAndMe: Want me to drop it at your dorm for you?  
Damilton: Yes please thank you  
Pegarita: This is a public service announcement: Ben can make very good sandwiches  
BenTolMadge: Im glad to see my skills are appreciated  
Damilton: I'll eat in a second i just had a story idea lemme right it down  
JeSuisChrist: Get any writing utensils away from him or he will not eat until he has written the first draft of whatever it is  
Pegarita: Done it  
BenTolMadge: Does this happen often?  
Damilton: Fight me peggo  
Turtle.Boi: Yea it does  
Trolley: Y'all ever shut up  
Angeli-kickyourass: Doll get of your fecking phone  
4SetsOfCorsets: Where have you two been??   
Trolley: We went to Angelica's to get Jemmy's Hoodie  
Angeli-kickyourass: It escalated  
BenTolMadge: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Angeli-kickyourass: No.  
Damilton: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
JeSuisChrist: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Turtle.boi: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Trolley: ... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Angeli-kickyourass: Ohmygod Dolley no  
\--------------------------  
KinkGeorge: I hate you all why do you all get active when im not around  
NarrativeControl: Where have you been??  
KinkGeorge: I got a part time job lmao  
4SetsOfCorsets: Why you are a literal prince of England??  
KinkGeorge: Its sommet do, innit?  
Damilton: Ew, english meme  
DangDiggityDosia: Where are you working?  
KinkGeorge: At Subway  
BenTolMadge: screEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Author's Note:**

> Updating again so quickly? On my account? Its more likely than you think!  
> Seriously tho Ben Tallmadge is such a dad and Alexander is so smol it worked.  
> Alexanders subway dilemma is one i have never experienced, mainly because i am so scared of ordering at a subway that i have never been into one  
> Every comment buys Ben a new Avacado


End file.
